Saint
Saint is a BLU Scout TF2 Freak whom is the leader of the pirate outlaws, Saintville. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His theme song is Irish Music - Pirate Tavern His combat theme is Donkey Kong Country - Gang-Plank Galleon (Final Boss remix/cover) Origins Before he was Saint, he was known to be ordinary BLU scout, Michael who had what it takes to protect his twin sister, Aria, whom also join BLU as sniper Mountain Lab. Due to BLU heavy advantage on soldiers and heavies, RED team hires assassins and thugs to limit the numbers for advantage. But, their plan foiled when Michael and Aria able to backfire during their assassination attempt. Despite RED's plan foiled, the thugs manage to kill Aria and homerun Michael in order for him to die slow. However, Michael crashes landed on Banana Bay and saved by Primate clan, a clan full of engineers with Grease Monkey's appearence. When their leader, Major takes him undercare of healing, Michael and him became friends and eventually taken to Lazarus in the art of natural magic taught by Azure. After a few day later, Michael able to master his magic quickly before leaving back to Mountain Lab. There the place was underattack by RED team but Michael shows up and kill everyone including their leader. Unfortunately, one of the thug, whom is Aria's killer, escape the battle. Recognize his appearance, BLU team felt grateful for their victory and calling him savior. Thus turning Mountain Lab into his first base known as Saintville. He's also ended up fall in love with one of BLU sorceress, Saylor. A few days later, he was married along with Tisha as his secondary wife under force marriage. However, Saint manage to treat Tisha well and helping her free the victim of human trafficker. When he discovers Aria's killer also got involve in Tisha's dark past, he tracked him down and finally got his avenge for his late sister. After that, the trio along with Major, Azure and Con began forming their empire of pirates in order to fight tougher monsters while having their heads on the bounties by the Authority. Michael eventually visits Aria's grave the last time before getting his new name, Saint. Appearance Saint wears mysterious green Planeswalker Goggles, BLU Hunter in Darkness, Forest Footwear, Spooky Sleeves and Transparent Trousers. Personality & Behaviors Saint ususally bold and friendly to BLU and RED mercs but bad temper in funny way mainly calling him or his Eco-Monkeys 'Grease Monkey'. Luckily Saint manage to mantain his temper through his lucky charm. Despite his piracy reputation, he's also show some friendly nature to some Freak including Demopan when he looks to trade many refine metals for hats and Painis Cupcake when he realizes he only wants human meat for friends. In most of his life, Saint has known to be bold and never stop smiling in the battlefield, cause what's the point if he can't enjoy the battlefield more than just killing people for fun. Saint also bold enough to stand up for his comrade and his wives even if he's facing far more difficult opponent. In spared time, he constantly raiding other bases for Australium Gold and monkey, mostly stealing for poor. Despite his friendly demeanor, Saint also shown to be unpredictable. Evidently during the battle against Dr Sexy, Saint used Eco-Flash without even thinking even though Dr Sexy able to read his Eco-Charge attempts. Thus made Saint a complete wild card due to his mental training with Saylor's telepathy. Powers & Abilities As a Freak, Saint has enhance durability, speed and agility. He can take a beating from normal heavy even survive Homerun taunt kill before he found his magic ability. Saint's main attack is his Green Magic, also known as Eco-Magic due to it's ability that manipulate nature itself. His magic include: *Camouflage - used to sneak past guards or create unpredictable attack. Camouflage is nearly undetectable since the ability is natural based similar to other animal beings. *Telekinetic Blast - used blast his foe away at long distance. Although it's partly telekinesis, Saint generate his power through natural energy. *Eco-ball - versatile energy ball that obliterate anything in his path *Eco-Flash - green like flash-bang blind his opponent if they attempt to overwhelm him with speed advantage. *Eco-Speed - Grant small speed & agility boost for short period of time. Eco-Ball.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Ball Eco-Flash.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Flash Eco-Speed Activation.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Speed Saint's Eco-Charge Concept 2.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Charge with blazing speed. Saint's Eco-Yeti.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Yeti compared to actual Yeti on TF2 universe. Saint's Monkeys.jpeg|Saint's Eco-Monkeys However when he's desperate to get the job done, he can tab himself into two major forms. *Eco-Yeti - Eco-Yeti is the small size yeti wearing green planeswalker goggles. His Eco-Yeti is much smaller than actual Yeti but more agile in combat. He's also strong enough to send a man flying without putting on full strength. Although his strength limit is currently unknown but he also gain completely invulnerable for long period of time. *Eco-Charge - A green state appearance similar to Piss Cakehole's rage mode but different perspective. On Saint, he can runs faster than a second and used to overpower his opponent if they had better defense over offense. However it's cost his magic capacity drain faster. Even without the use of his power, he still able to command his pirates and had back up for the attack, including his wives, Tisha & Saylor. For weaponry, he carries concheror, which used to summon his Eco-Monkeys as his personal back-up or removing anyone who can summon their subordinate for their dirty work. His concheror can be a bit irresponsible to use but it only happen if he doesn't play serious against weaker Freaks. Besides that he carries scattergun for regular range attack, but his main weapon of choice is his Eco-sword. Eco-Sword is a rare Three Rune Blade color in green and the weapon only Saint can hold. Even if disarmed, Saint can command the sword back to him similar to how Thor use his majolnir. He also can use fire and lightning magic but he's mostly channel through sword. The sword is so powerful it can obliterate tougher opponent especially it can bypass ubercharge freaks. Faults & Weakness Saint may have powerful magic along with enhance physical condition. Saint is actually weak against Pure Australium as unstable Australium users. Even if he's bold enough to stand up against his weakness, one fatal wound might ended putting him in deep trouble. His other weakness include: *Saint is technically a pacifist because he doesn't want to kill unless he had no other choice. *Besides Pure Australium, Saint also struggle against both Australium and dark magic. *The best option to defeat Saint is not to underestimate or try to piss him off overtime. *Saint's Eco-Sword maybe effective against ubercharge, but it's only work against both regular ubercharge and Uber Heal only. **Saint's Eco-Sword can't bypass Rage Mode or Self-Ubercharge as they're stronger power-up, but it got them knock back instead. *Although his versatility and powerful magic always give him his edge, but an aggressive enough opponent can usually overpower him before he could react to his magic defence. *Saint usually doesn't take the fight seriously to women, including female Freaks. In which usually ended up getting himself in trouble against someone (female Freaks) who can use her sexuality for advantage. Trivia *Saint is actually married to Saylor while Tisha is forced marriage through beer games without knowing the prize. *Saint's reward from wanted poster is $20,000,000. *Saint's sword is actually command by magic bound to him, not telekinesis. *Like many other Freaks, he's also reveal to use unstable Australium as well. *Saint and Tisha relationship is the reference to Matt Horner and Mira Han from Starcraft 2 *Saint is refer to modern day pirate even though his armies wears jungle inferno cosmetics. *Saint's characteristic is parody of many, including Peter Pan and St Jimmy from American Idiot, and Dante from Devil May Cry. *Although Saint has other theme like One Piece or Drunken Sailor, but the theme change to Gang-Plank Galleon, making him suitable for neutral character. *Saint's original power is telekinesis but later changed to telekinetic blast since it's more common to other freaks but suitable he established his telekinetic blast to Piss Cakehole. *In New Era Emerges story, Saint would possibly become Piss Cakehole's rival (after permission from the owner). *Despite his powers and abilities, the creator attempts to be on Piss Cakehole's equal level. *Despite his heart of goodness, Saint is likely working with villains if desperate need to fight against bigger villain such as Cult of Undead or his arch-nemesis's ulterior motive against other villains. By the Creator Meet The Saint Meet the dynamic duo, Tisha & Saylor (cameo) Meet the Con (cameo) Raid of 5Gorge - part 1 Raid of 5Gorge - part 2 Saint encounter Piss Cakehole New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges - Chapter 1 New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Category:Multi-teamed Category:Scouts Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Leaders